Embodiments of the invention relate to an image sensor and a method of fabricating the same.
Image sensors are semiconductor devices for converting optical images into electrical signals, and are mainly divided into a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. The CCD is a kind of semiconductor device in which metal/oxide/silicon (MOS) capacitors are positioned closely to each other and charge carriers are stored in the capacitors and transferred. The CMOS image sensor employs a switching mode to detect an output of a photo detector using MOS transistors corresponding to the number of pixels, which areprovided through a CMOS technology that uses peripheral devices,such as a control circuit and a signal processing circuit.
In the CMOS image sensor, a color filter layer is formed on a pixel array so as to selectively transfer light having a specific wavelength to a photodiode, thereby realizing an image.
However, in the above method of realizing the image, pixels for realizing a single color can take a wide area. For instance, an image sensor including red, green and blue (RGB) color filters (which process natural light according to three main colors) requires three pixels for detecting a red color, a green color and a blue color. Accordingly, a technique for improving there solution of the image sensor made by the above method is desired.